


The Lost Princess

by ALM3DA



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Tangled (2010)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blood Bending, F/M, Fights, Memory Loss, Mild Language, Mind Control, Minor Character Death, Other, Post-War, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Soulmates traveling together, Tangled AU, With a few Anastasia-esque themes, Zuko’s a bit of an asshole at times but..., idiots to lovers, zutara au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALM3DA/pseuds/ALM3DA
Summary: Wanted by the Fire Nation for stealing the precious necklace once belonging to the late Chieftess Kya of the Southern Water Tribe, "Lee," flees to the countryside and finds refuge in a small inn, where he meets (is taken hostage by) "Sapphire.""Sapphire", desperate to leave home, despite her grandmother's wishes, to attend the festival celebrating the 100-year-war's end, bribes him with return of the necklace in exchange for escort to the Fire Nation Capital.Reluctantly, "Lee" agrees, and so starts the adventure of the unlikely duo across the nation.
Relationships: Freedom Fighters & Zuko (Avatar), Hakoda/Kya (Avatar), Hama & Katara (Avatar), Haru & Katara (Avatar), Katara & Kya (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Past Mai/Zuko - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	1. Prologue

A dark night lit by the moon at it's fullest. The spirits liked to bestow gifts upon needing villages, towns and kingdoms.

One single drop of moonlight dropped down from the heavens and into a single flower that spouted in the edge of a cave, a gift from the spirits.

It was unlikely for anything to ever grow in the south, the temperatures too rigid and seasons unchanging for such things. But the kind, moon spirit saw the need for the healing properties in this dire time.

Chief Kya of the Southern Water Tribe had fallen ill only days before she was to give birth to her child. A powerful, bending child if the village healers were right, the first since the war had ended.

Excitement swept the village as the news of the chieftess's pregnancy spread, but soon, celebration turned to worry.

The young chief grew more ill by the day as the pregnancy went on. Barely able to lead her tribe as a leader should. Bedridden and being constantly served teas and herbs to help the pain subside.

Soon, even the most experienced of the village healers had said it was unlikely both Kya and the child she was to bare would survive. All hope was lost, and, when all hope is lost, that's usually when people begin to search for miracles.

Immediately, General Hakoda, gathered his best men in search of something to save his wife and child.

After two days, the warriors found a glowing plant blue in color, identified by the village healers as "magical" enough to save mother and child. that had the power to heal Kya and save the child.

Within hours, a beautiful baby girl was born. Katara, they named her. Her tanned skin, big blue eyes and wisps of brown hair signature to the water tribes making it all the more real of the powerful child they all held in their arms.

The Cheiftess celebrated her birth with a festival that went all day. They sang songs and danced and feasted for nearly a week. The child was saved, they could rest easy as the hope of their tribe had been restored. 

As everyone celebrated the hope for the future and the birth of the healthy child, there was one person who resented the use of the flower.

Used for a child that would never know the true power of it. Wasted on a girl that would never appreciate what the plant could do, or understand how it had been wasted.

*****

As time passed, the child grew into a prodigal young princess. Her ability to learn and perfect forms so quickly was something not seen before in many young benders. 

Some dubbed it as another one of the moon spirit's gifts to the child, given in the flower that saves her life.

Her skill and focus surpassed that of many of her pupils, making her a favorite of the eldest bender in the village, Ata. The Head Bender of the Village Council.

Ata took Katara under her wing at a young age, showered her with a maternal affection as she taught her to be brutal and fierce.

Long days of studying scrolls and reading through stories of powerful benders of the past, followed by even longer nights of studying the way the water moved and how to move with it.

It was clear to everyone that Katara was to be the next great bender of the village. Everyone could see it.

Katara was the daughter of both the Chief and Leader of the Southern Army, so if she proved herself worthy and interested, she would have an already high ranking within the village.

Being the favorite of a head village elder didn't hurt her chances her either.

"How much do they teach you about the other nations in your regular schooling?"

"Not much. Just about how how Fire Benders are from the Fire Nation and Earth benders come from the Earth Kingdom."

"One day I'll have to tell you about my time in the Fire Nation, then." 

"You lived in the Fire Nation?!"

"During the war, yes. Do you know anything about the hundred year, war?"

"I don't know, it—lasted a hundred years?"

"Well, yes, but do you know how it started?"

Katara shook her head.

"The war all started when Fire Lord Sozin, killed the Air Nomads. All but one, the Avatar."

"Avatar Aang?"

"Yes, you're a very smart girl. It was up to the avatar to save the world from the evil Fire Nation's plan. In the end, the avatar prevailed and the war was over, not won, but over."

"Wow. So, why did Fire Lord Sozin kill all of the Air Benders?"

"Because the fire nation is filled with, evil traitorous people. You can't trust any of them. Not even the-"

"Ata," Kya said, the authoritative tone in her voice was clear, "I think we should talk."

"Hi Mommy."

"Hi Tara, why don't you go find your brother and play? There's a fresh layer of snow for you to bend."

She phrased it as a question, but Katara knew when an adult wanted her to leave.

"Ok, I'll see you at dinner."

"Bye, sweetie."

Katara was supposed to go, but stopped herself to listen from outside the hut. Eavesdropping on a private conversation could get a wooden spoon to the knuckles, but it was a risk she was willing to take.

"I've told you about telling her war stories. We're trying to move past it."

"Cheiftess, I respect you, but I think I know how to teach a water bending child. You must teach her the truth of history, no sugar coating or she'll grow up thinking she can trust them."

"But she can! The war is over now! Teaching history is different than teaching intolerance and Katara needs to know the difference."

"But as Chief you have to understand-"

"As Chief I understand the importance of tolerance and unity! You teaching the next generation to fear and hate will do nothing for progress."

"I understand, Cheiftess, but-"

"Thank you. And if you cant learn to understand how important progress is, then I won't allow you to teach my daughter anymore. As long as I'm around to help it, you won't be teaching my daughter anymore of those propagandist war conspiracies. Do you understand?”

"Yes, I fully understand."

*****

It was only a month later that the "Royal Family" began their preparations for their journey to the Fire Nation. Fire Lord Iroh was hosting a week-long gathering to celebrate ten years since the war's end.

Of course, Ata was going, the whole Village Council had to be in attendance.

Their arrival was odd, met with a humid, sweltering heat even though it was night. Most odd of all, hand-held carriages. 

Palanquins, they were called. The idea of having people carry them and all their things to the palace was odd.

"We can walk it's a beautiful night," Kya spoke up, "This is a protected path, isn't?"

"Yes, these are private paths leading directly to the royal palace."

"Then we should be fine."

Ata couldn't help but admire the calm confidence of the young leader as she took charge and made simple decisions.

The sudden change, only made it all the more easy to enact her plans. The fire nation was a volcanic island, an advanced nation that had a plumbing system that ran underneath the ground.

The caldera was at the tip of the islands and home to a volcano. Seeing how they were less than a mile away from the palace, there had to be pipes running that would be heated by the volcano.

The group slowly walked on, looking st the scenery and taking in the flora and fauna that bloomed this time of year.

Simultaneously, Ata used her bending to build the water pressure in the pipes just a few yards below them. She knew they would explode.

The system had been in use for years, but was prone to problems as any system as big as it was. Today, there would be a problem. As she twisted her fingers and kept her eyes on Katara.

For this to go as planned, she would have to have Katara as close as possible and extract the flower's essence as fast as she could.

Suddenly, the water ground beneath them, began to move. Much to everyone, but Ata’s surprise a pipe burst, only starting the long line of explosions beneath them as the pressure that had built, finally came to a head.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"It must be because of the heat. The pipes have blockage problems when the heat becomes too much."

"Why wouldn't a nation of fire prepare for it getting too hot?!" Hakoda exclaimed.

"We assure you that-"

Boom.

The pipes underneath their feet burst, sending the ground up around them. People went flying, hot metal pipes went up in flames, something Ata had prepared for, but was still shocked by.

Water burst from the pipe and flooded around the wounded, their blood trickling through the wayward streams as Ata moved around.

Carefully, she moved around the barely conscious bodies to settle herself next to Katara, slowly, she cut into the child's palm to draw blood then repeated the same to herself. All Ata wanted was to separate the plant's essence from Katara's blood.

She had studied, if she took enough blood she would be able to draw the power she once did from the flower, and still keep Katara alive. She wasn't sure for how long though, she wasn't much of a healer after all.

She didn't want to hurt Katara, she'd grown quite fond of the girl, but if she could save herself first, she was going to.

Before she could draw blood from herself, she heard a pained moan coming from the cheiftess. Out of the wounded, she looked the most hurt. She'd placed herself between of Katara and a flying pipe and was left with a sizable wound.

"Ata, where's Katara...Sokka. Are they okay?"

"The child will be okay. It's a full moon."

"Can you bend some of this water away? Heal us?"

"Sh sh. I will do what I can."

"Please heal my children. Make sure they make it to the palace," she said, voice wavering between the calm leader she always was and the scared mother this event turned her into.

"Yes, Cheiftess. I will do my best."

She continued bending Katara's blood, trying to find what was in her that made the child so powerful.

But upon further inspection, she found that the flower's essence and the child's blood were one in the same. The essence wouldn't be the same if not with Katara; it simply couldn't be separated.

"Damn it."

"Ata," Katara said meekly, "I think I'm bleeding."

"Yes, I know. This changes things."

She heard as people around started to garner strength and arise. She only had one option.

Swiftly, she lifted off the ground and cradled her in her arms, carrying her into the nearby woods.

Ata knew that by daylight, she'd have to be far away. She didn't stop until she'd found a merchants ship, it took some convincing to get both her and the unconscious child aboard. 

Ata even had to play the old, desperate woman act and caught a ride among the stock at the bottom of the ship.

The plan went awry, but all that mattered was the endgame. Katara would grow to be powerful and ruthless under Ata’s will. 

Without her too trustworthy no mother, the girl would get Ata’s revenge.

*****

"Kya," Hakoda said weakly, "Kya, my love."

She didn't move, the blood seeping from her wound had stopped and became stuck to her skin. Her body, nearly lifeless. 

As more guards came from the palace to help, people were gaining their consciousness and their will to stand from the war zone-esque scene around them. All but Kya, seemed to have the will to at least struggle off the ground and stumble around onto their feet.

Kya laid still, blood pooled around her. Hakoda stayed by his wife, clutching her hand as she slowly breathed and blinked her eyes. 

"Sokka. Is he okay?"

"A bit shaken, a few scratches, but he'll be fine. He's a strong boy."

"That's good," Kya sadly smiled, "...T-Tara. Where is Katara?" 

"We haven't seen Katara or Ata, yet. There's still rubble to be cleared," Hakoda said sadly.

The reality of finding his daughter after not hearing any signs of life, wasn't one he wanted to face just yet, not so soon after seeing his wife like this. 

"Please find our daughter...for me. She'll be a wonderful Chief. Her brilliant mind. H-her-"

"Sh. Don't talk like that. She's here, I promise."

"No, I saved her. I saw her take Tara. The woods," her breathing became more shallow with each word, "Look in the woods. Find her...for me. Don't ever stop looking. Lead our tribe..."

"Kya? Kya..."

Hakoda held his wife as she took her last breath and closed her eyes for the last time. His clothes covered in her blood and his mind wandering to where his daughter could be buried. 

*****

After the rubble cleared and neither Katara or Ata could be accounted for, Hakoda took heed to his wife's last words and looked in the woods. 

Even when there was no sign of anyone for miles, he kept looking, he never stopped. They searched as much as they could, left no stone unturned.

Hakoda nearly drove himself mad looking for his daughter, he wouldn't let his wife's death be in vain. She saved their child, he wouldn't let someone take her away.

The hunt went for nearly a month, until Hakoda realized he was no longer just a leader of warriors, but a leader of a whole tribe. A tribe that he now had to lead as they grieved and healed. He had to face facts as he went forward. 

Kya, the love of his life, was gone and she’d never come back. Katara, his little water bender, vanished. Both were losses that he had to except. 

They were gone.


	2. A hidden place

The rising morning sun shined down on the tall building. The foggy humid air of a late Fire Nation spring gave the three thieves some cover from the snoozy guards. 

"Lee, are you sure you know what we're doing," Jet asked. 

"Yes, I know what I'm doing. I used to work here, remember?"

In a flash, Lee sees the sunrise and takes a moment to appreciate it. 

"Look at that view. Makes you almost want to give the life, ya know? Settle down, raise a few kiddies."

"After we do this job, you can her as manual bastards as you want."

Most of Lee's plan was made up. It was barely a plan at all really. The bulk was to break in, grab the necklace and run. Other than, Lee really had no other course of action. 

He didn't think he needed to. He'd been in the museum enough times to know that most of the security measures were just a front. 

It's not like there was a guide book for how to break into a museum on a week's notice.

"Whatever. It better be here," Smellerbee said. 

"It will be."

Slowly, they climbed to the highest point of the building and Lee, being the clever fire bender that he is, heated the glass of the sky light and caused it to shatter, they only had minutes before someone realized the noise and came to check.

"Masks on," he told his accomplices. 

Slowly, but surely he was lowered down into the building and held on by ropes. 

"Hurry, you're not as light as you look," Smellerbee whispered. 

Again, he shattered glass with his fire bending, making the case protecting the necklace crack and shatter into pieces, even into his face. Swiftly, Lee grabbed the necklace by its delicate blue band and tied it around his wrist. 

"You got it?"

"Yeah, pull me up."

They hoisted him up, it was awkward, but then again, most things with him were. Character flaw, he always pegged it. 

As they pulled him toward the sky, a guard rushed in and yelled, "It's that damned blue spirit again! "

In a rush they were gone, the adrenaline making them smile at each other as they down the cobblestone path. 

"We did it. Now, how do we get away?" Jet asked.

"Follow me, " Lee smiled, "This is a very big day my friends."

*****

"I have a feeling this is going to be a very big day...who am I talking to?" Sapphire looked around at the empty cottage and sighed to herself. "So much time alone has me going crazy. Although, there's no better friend than yourself I always say."

She let out a dry chuckle and that's when she knew she needed to stop. She heard the constant flow of water come to a stop and start again soon after she knew, her grandmother was coming. 

She was ready, she had spent 18 years locked up in this cottage, she had to get out and explore. Maybe even help people with the gifts someone had tried to take from her. She traced the scars on her palms and exhaled deeply. She was ready.

"Come on, you've gone over this a thousand times before. Just ask her. She's your grandmother. She loves you. She'll understand."

She crossed her fingers, "or at least I hope so."

Once the door opened and close, she rushed to help the elderly woman carry in the supplies from the market. 

"How was your trip Gran? I hope it went well."

"It was fine, child. Now, oh!" She gasped as she felt the weight of the supply sack and basket be lifted off her aging shoulders and saw Sapphire carrying them to the kitchen, "You're very eager to help today. So much so, I'd say you're moving too fast. What's the rush child?"

"Oh, nothing Gran, just trying to take care of my favorite grandmother!"

"What do you mean 'favorite'? Have you been having those terrible nightmares again," she rushed to Sapphire's side to look her over.

"No Gran, I haven't had one of those in a while now. The reason I'm so excited is because I have something to ask you."

"Oh, not right now, the market was a mess. I'd like to start dinner before you get on one of your tangents."

Sapphire deflated as she watched Hama move around their small kitchen. 

"I want to go the capital."

"What?"

"The annual celebration in the capital. You know the one to celebrate the war's end? I heard about it that one time you took me to the village."

"Didn't they have that last year?"

"Well, that's the thing about annual celebrations Grandmother, they happen every year. A-and with this, I feel like it's special. You know in those dre-nightmares I have sometimes, I-"

"There you go with the tangents again. I thought I told you to learn to curb your tongue, child."

"Grandmother, I'm trying to tell you that I want to go the celebration."

The look on Hama's face almost made Sapphire want to forget ever wanting to go. Only almost though.

"If you take me, of course."

"No."

"But Gran-"

"I said no. I always knew this day was coming, but I didn't think it would come so soon," Hama faked hurt. 

"But why? I'm 18 now. Soon, you won't be able to go out on your own. I need to learn the way of the world. It's peace time!"

"You listen to me. The world is a dangerous for a pretty little thing like yourself. You'd be better off here, hidden away from malcontented minds that roam beyond the safety of our home. Trust me."

"But I feel like there's something out there calling for me like-"

"No. I think what you need another mind healing session, your mind is going places it shouldn't."

"I don't think it is, I'm fine."

"No Sapphire, come trust me, you'll feel a lot better once you're healed."

Reluctantly, she sat down on her stool in front of Hama and let her do what she did best, heal her mind. It was simple, Sapphire would sit in front of her grandmother and let her bend water over her. 

She'd sing an old water tribe song and Sapphire would feel like new, a while ago though, Sapphire learned to counter Hama's healing. She'd do bending of her own and still feel just fine. But, if her grandmother felt like she was helping, there was no reason for her to stop. 

"Now, promise me never to ask to leave here again."

"I promise Grandmother."

Hama too Sapphire's hands in her own and kissed them, "I love you."

"I love you too."

She looked up at her grandmother and reluctantly said, "I promise."

Hama smiled and kiss her hands, "I love you."

Within minutes Hama had left again, a trip to the river to get clean water. It would only take a few minutes, but Katara hated being alone.

That was when she heard the thump from upstairs. 

*****

The chase was on. Lee, Smellerbee and Jet were only yards in front of the museum guards and their saddle dragon's fire breath. Apparently, they upped security measures since Lee had last been there. 

Now, a more gruesome person had been put in charge of overseeing the guard. A person who never took no for an answer. Someone who he was scarily familiar with.

They were narrowly missed from being charred as they slipped between a fallen tree's branches. 

"Oh Zuzu, please don't tell me you're still afraid of fire." 

"What the fuck is she talking about Lee?"

"I don't know," he lied, "Just don't let her catch you."

They'd come to an unexpected rock wall. 

"Look, you guys give me a lift and I'll pull you up," Lee said. 

The freedom fighters looked at him with disbelief. 

"No," Jet snarled, "I don't think so."

"Well, Smellerbee can't struggle to pull us up. We don't have time."

"Fine, but give us the necklace first."

"After everything we've been through together, you guys still don't trust me?"

Another odd look from the two freedom fighters and he was handing over the necklace before being hoisted up and over the natural barrier. 

"What're you waiting for Scarface," Jet said, "Help us."

"Sorry, my hands are full," he flashes the necklace in their faces before turning and sprinting away. He almost felt bad to leave him at his sister's mercy that way, but he couldn't let them have it.

Eventually he would've left them anyway. No way there would be an easier opportunity than the one he just had. Made him think that there was someone out there keeping him in their thoughts. 

He'd run not far before he came to a small waterfall, he figured he could hide there for a while. Just until the guards gave up and took Jet and Smellerbee.

He'd rolled under the waterfall and dried himself with his fire bending, only to take notice of the huge clearing behind it. In the center was a house. Nothing magnificent or spectacular, but something enough to hide in until the heat dies down. 

Quickly he ran toward it and saw that the door was held shut by, ice?

He grunted and groaned as he climbed up the walls and into the second story of the house and through a window. 

*****

Sapphire's heart raced as she heard the stumbling coming from upstairs. 

Were the angry Fire Nationers back again? Or was it just another cute little owl cat that got in through a window? She'd hoped for the latter. The last thing she needed was to fight off someone who was stupid enough to sneak into a hidden cottage. 

Slowly, she climbed up the stairs, water flask attached to her hip, something she had never done, but it was a new day. 

She heard whatever it was, confirmed that it was definitely a person as she heard the curses slip from their lips as they stumbled around the dark room. 

Lee crashed into the floor, not his most graceful moment, but he was safe. He let out a deep breath of relief, finally, he was safe. 

"Thank Agni," he said as he looked at the jewel as it shined in the sunlight.

Seconds later he was thrown into the wall by a sizable wave of water and knocked nearly unconscious. 

All he saw before he went out was a fierce look on a beautiful face. 

"Ooooh, how lovvvvey."


	3. The necklace

Sapphire watched the drenched idiotic stranger drool onto the wood floor, for she knew he could be faking and if she took one look away he would pounce on her.

As she circled him, she examined his attire, all black, swords on his back and a necklace tied around his wrist. She's read about men like him in books, at least she thinks. Thieves. Burglars.

Stealing precious things with no regard for who cared about them. Big, scary men who wanted nothing more than to hurt and destroy everything in their way. Like the men who killed her mother when she was just a baby.

Carefully, she took the closest thing she could find and moved his blue mask off his face so she could see exactly what he looked like.

Sharp features, pink lips and across the left half of his face, a pink, palm shaped scar. She took in the sight of the thing and it immediately made her wonder how he got it. Not that he would ever tell her because as soon as she could do it, he was going to be out of here.

She heard the stream of water stop and took a quick peek out of the window to see her grandmother walking toward the house.

Quickly, she froze her intruder's wrists to the bottom of her bedpost and hurried down the creaky wooden stairs.

She made it to her chair in front of the hearth just as the door opened and Hama hobbled in.

"Hi Gran."

"Hello. Do you feel better after some time alone?"

"Well..."

"Child, I've already explained to you why you can't go. It's too dangerous."

"But I can defend myself."

"I don't care. My decision is final."

"It's not fair!"

"You know what isn't fair? Having your child taken from you and getting stuck with some disrespectful little loud mouth instead!"

"If I'm such a loud mouth why don't you let me go?! Why don't you stay here in this depressing cave and live the rest of your life alone," Sapphire managed to bend a water whip which narrowly missed Hama.

All movement with Hama stopped and she looked at her with a hard stare in her eyes. Usually by now, Sapphire would've been sent out to juggle water with her feet (harder than it sounds) and apologizing profusely.

She hadn't been that out of control with her bending since her first memorable temper tantrum. She was never to use her bending against the people she loved. Before this, she'd never thought to use water as weapon toward her gran, she never thought she could get so angry.

"You wanna know why you stay locked up in this cottage," with a wave of her hand, she froze the door shut again, "To protect you. Look at your hands! Where do you think you got those scars from, girl?"

"I-," Sapphire looked down at her hands and saw them. The two angry red scars on both her hands. Over time, they healed but they were still very noticeable on her pale palms, "I can handle myself."

"The reason I've kept you inside all this time is to protect you! Because in times of 'peace,' we were attacked! Those monsters killed your mother and tried to kill us too!"

Hama pulled a peace of parchment from her pocket, and held it to Sapphire's face it was the picture of a person in a blue mask.

Wanted: Dead or Alive  
The Blue Spirit  
Crimes: Treason, Thievery, Corruption and Banditry

"What is this?"

"A wanted poster. A bandit has been going around terrorizing villages. Men like that still running around and you want to go outside?!"

Sapphire didn't understand, her trapped stranger was the Blue Spirit.

"Look at us, hiding here in the middle of nowhere while men like that are running around. I can't even go into that little village without being looked at like a criminal. And yet, my own grandchild is raising her hands to hurt me! I never thought I'd see the day when such a thing happened!"

Sapphire wanted to cry, she knew the story of her mother's passing. Angry fire nation citizens came and attacked her mother and grandmother when she was just a baby. An attempt to kill them by stripping the of their bending through their blood. It was scary what hate could drive people to do.

"Th-that was in the past. The only way to move on is-"

"No Sapphire! You are never leaving this cottage! Ever," She exclaimed.

Hama looked at her granddaughter's downtrodden face and softened from her usual hard exterior. 

Wonderful, now I'm the bad guy. I am so tired of being the bad guy behind an disobedient child."

"You know what? Instead of some festival, I'll go back into the village and get whatever it is you want. I'll make a Southern Water Tribe feast, like you like."

"What about those fruits that I like? Can you get me some of those."

"Papayas? That's a three day trip to get to a village with markets that sell things like that."

"I'll be fine. Like you said, being alone can be good and since the festival is too dangerous, papayas are a good substitute," she hoped the sad smile she put on her face would be enough to convince her even if her fake love of papayas wasn't.

"Fine, I'll make the trip."

*****

Sapphire watched as her grandmother left home, sending her one last wave as she stopped the waterfall and disappeared out of view. The second she was out of sight, Sapphire was running up the stairs to check on the stranger.

She found him still unconscious, she was scared he would wake after hearing all the yelling a few minutes ago, but he was still there, nearly melted cuffs keeping him there.

Dismantling his swords from his back and hiding them under her bed was an easy enough task.

After her brief moments of contemplation and her grandmother's disapproval of her plans, she thought about this man's place in the world. No matter who he was or what he has done, he knows how to get from one place to another.

Even if he was stupid enough to break into a clearly hidden home, he had something valuable and he'd already proved he would do anything to keep it. She untied the necklace from around his wrist and started thinking of decent places to hide it around the room.

The next thing she had to remove from the admittedly handsome stranger, was the necklace on his wrist. It shined in the sunlight as the morning became midday.

The pendant itself was old with it's fair share of scratches and scuff marks, even the ribbon was frayed. But still, it was beautiful. A blue like the color of her eyes with the symbol of the water tribes carved into it. She'd read about these in the few books Hama brought home.

They were carved by men, mostly of the northern water tribe, to give as gifts to their betrothed.

Why would this big dumb thief steal something like that? Unless, he was marrying a water tribe girl. By the look of him, he was Fire Nation. But then, why would he have to hide here?

It truly was a wonder, one of the only pieces of jewelry she'd ever seen. Hama always said jewelry was too impractical.

It wouldn't hurt if she found out what it looked like when worn properly, right?

Sapphire found the only looking glass in the whole house and stood proudly in front of it, placing the necklace around her neck and rearranging it so it looked perfect.

"Wow."

She'd always admired herself for who she was. The spare times when Hama wasn't training her to become a smarter bender, she spent dreaming about things. About love and hope and adventure. It's all she even wanted.

She had big dreams, even if she annoyed her grandmother with how big they were, she'd never regret having them.

There's even been a part of her childhood where she dreamed of finding her handsome prince to save her like the beautiful women in her books.

This guy wasn't exactly a prince and she was going to save herself. The necklace was just a small part in finding her dreams. Both she and the necklace from his view, she figured it was time to wake him up. With a small whip of water to his ear, he slowly came to.

The first thing Lee saw when he woke was the room he'd snuck into before he got knocked out.

"Uh-what?"

When his body finally caught up with his mind, he realized he had a burning cold around his wrists.

"Is this ice?"

His first instinct was to heat his wrists and get free but before he could, he heard her.

"What else would it be?"

"What? Who was that?! Where are you?!"

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is I know exactly who you are."

"Oh you do?"

"Yes, and going to help me get what I want or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else I collect the bounty on your head, Blue Spirit," she waved the wanted poster in his face. "If that's even your real name. So are you gonna help me or not?"

"After you froze me to the floor, the chance of that became very unlikely," he trailed off as she came into view from the shadows of the room.

A girl. Big blue eyes and tanned skin. Long, brown hair down her back and a whip of water swirling above her head.

"I've seen a lot of beautiful women in my time, but never any as beautiful as she who stood before me on this serene day," he said in his smoothest tone and looking up at her.

"What?"

"You're beautiful. And...Blue Spirit is not my name. It's Lee, of the Fire Nation."

She bent the water so it was inches from his face and his ice cuffs became tighter around his wrists.

"Easy, waterbender. Easy."

"My name is Sapphire."

"Whatever, look here's the deal. I was desperate running from my life from those ruthless guards when I found shelter in this little abode here. You've got to try to understand the urgency in a situation of life or death."

Sapphire rolled her eyes as he continued.

"I came across this place and-wait," he looked down at his wrist before he began to panic, "Where's my necklace?!"

"Your necklace, is in a place you'll never find it," she smirked, "Not unless you help me."

He looked around, doing a quick assessment of the room before spotting the empty flower pot on the dresser.

"It's in that pot isn't it?"

"Damn it," She grumbled before she knocked him out again.

*****

He was again awoken by an uncomfortable rush of water into his ear.

"Will you stop doing that?!"

"Shut up. Now, the necklace is in a place you'll never find it."

"So, what do want?Or are you just keeping me here because you're lonely?"

"I'm prepared to offer to a deal. An agreement of sorts. A way to help a young girl achieve her dreams.

"Get to the point waterbender."

"I want you to take me to the festival in the capital and return me home safely."

"The one for the war anniversary?"

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm talking about."

"In the capital?"

"You heard me."

He looked at her, making her think he was contemplating before he plainly said, "No."

"No?!"

"Look, I would love to help you and your noble cause, but I can't. I'm wanted in the capital by the acting Fire Lord Ozai himself. The place is crawling with guards."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

"Because it's not your risk! It's mine and I'm not going to get myself killed for some girl."

"Then I guess you're not getting your necklace."

"One way or another, I'll have it. And you'll have nothing."

His words shouldn't have bothered her as much as they did, but she couldn't help but feel sick.

"No," she crouched down toward him to get in his face, a dagger of ice to his neck, "I've lived with nothing for all of my life. I've had things taken me. People have tried to kill me. This is my chance to have something of my own and you will give it to me or I promise you'll never see your precious necklace again. You can tear this cottage apart stone by stone, but without me you'll get nowhere."

"So the deal is, I take you the lanterns, bring you back home in one piece and I get my necklace and go about my way?"

"I promise."

He looked at her skeptically and she pushed the dagger further into his throat, nearly nipping the skin, "Lee, I don't know where you come from, frankly I don't care. But when I promise something, I never ever break that promise."

He looked at her with that same odd face he had earlier and tipped his face up to hers, "I didn't want to have to use my manly charms in this way, but it seems I have no choice."

The sun shined in her eyes, blinding her view as the late morning became the early afternoon. She backed away from him and jumped as he melted his cuffs and tackled her to the ground.

"You rise with moon, I rise with the sun," he grinned, not a smirk, but a full shit-eating grin.

It was odd to see how quick she was to underestimate him, the swords she had hidden under her bed couldn't have been just for show. 

She could do almost nothing as he overpowered her, or so he thought. Her full abilities were just as much a mystery to him as his were to her. 

"Get off me!" she squirmed, was to seconds from freezing his ass to to the floor.

"No," the look in his eyes would've scared her if she felt defenseless, but that's not how she was raised, "Tell me where my necklace is waterbender. Now!"

He realized she was a formidable foe the first time he'd been knocked out, but brute strength was not something someone her size could compete with so easily. She'd need her bending.

"Never. I told you, without me, you're never getting it. Agree to the terms or get the hell out!"

He looked into her eyes and saw a fire he wasn't used to seeing. Not even among the most proud of Fire Nation citizens. 

She had the sort of determination he respected, even if it was biting at his nerves right about now. She had a mission a dangerous, stupid mission, but he was never one to back down from a challenge. He knew she wasn't one to back down. For that, he would honor her deal.

"Fine, but you do everything I say exactly when I say it."

"Okay. If it makes you feel better to think you're in charge go ahead and pretend, but just know, you're not."

*****

Princess Azula had lost her brother, her easiest lead to finding the lost princess of those savages. It was embarrassing. Just because Zuko was banished she was left cleaning up his stupid mess. 

She trusted her father's process, enough to go on this wild turtlegoose chase for her brother, which would inevitability lead her to "The Lost Princess." 

The over-sensationalized disappearance of that girl had caused many to go mad looking for her. Any sane person would think the peasant was dead and move on but not her father, he somehow had assurance that she was alive, he just needed to find her for some special reason. 

"Great job soldiers. Today you've lost my dragon, the necklace and the idiotic spirit. What do we have now? Nothing. But rest assured we will not rest until we find him and the precious necklace of that beloved chieftess."

She looked around at her less than impressive squadron and shakes her head, "Move out. Soon, I'll be needing reinforcement."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as far as mind control I've read up on different techniques that are real. They don't involve a necessary bending element to them, but it is interesting to see that they were portrayed in the actual movie. 
> 
> One would be physical or mental isolation. It mainly happens by controlling information flow and therefore limiting the influences other things can have on you. Mother Gothel did that in Tangled. She didn't let Tangled outside for 18-years and continuosly left her alone whenever they argued. 
> 
> The next that I found interesting and close to what was done in Tangled was control through criticism, which is used as an isolation technique to control. Basically it's when a person criticizes the outside world and claims superiority. Meaning that the manipulator, is making the person(s) feel scared of the outside world, making it seem like it's them against everyone else. Mother Gothel also did this, made Rapunzel fear everything not inside the tower. "Men with pointy teeth, etc. etc." Along with the claiming that everything that she said was fact, removes the idea that anything different could be true.
> 
> One that wasn't used in the movie, but that I am using in this story is, forming a new identity. To control you a manipulator will want re-define a person's identity, which is exactly what "Hama" has done to "Sapphire." Sapphire has no clue who she is and was doomed to live the rest of her life that way if not for taking the initiative and making "Lee." take her away.


	4. The Lucky Turtleduck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30:01 - 42:35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re about a third of the way through the movie plot, so this is looking at about 10-12 chapters.

The first ten minutes of the journey had been simple for Sapphire. The beauty that she saw beyond the walls she'd spent most of her life in was overwhelming. Almost too overwhelming. 

She didn't understand why her grandmother had kept her from these things for so long. Then, thoughts of how upset her grandmother would be if she knew she had left the safety of her home came flooding in and that's when the problems started. 

She went back and forth with herself debating on whether it was good idea to disobey the one person who really cared for her. 

"I was so stupid to leave home. Why did I let you take me from my home?!" she yelled at Lee.

But then, she saw how beautiful the sun looked shining on a tree or something and she would feel magically better.

"It's official. I'm never going back! I love you Gran, but I'm leaving," she'd shout into the sky. 

And it went so on until she had laid down into the grass and began to cry. 

"I don't know what to do with myself Lee. I just don't."

-

Zuko couldn't believe what he had gotten himself into by helping this waterbender. He knew it would be annoying from the first time she spoke up to him, but not this annoying. At this point, his only option was to drag her back home and destroy the cottage until he found the necklace.

"Look waterbender, this life isn't meant for everyone. Some people are just natural homebodies. And you, are definitely one of those people."

"No, I'm not! I'm meant to travel the world."

"No. Your gran was right to keep you away. Now that you've been out and had your fun, I think this has been enough for a girl like you."

Her perseverance annoyed him. If things were simple, she'd be begging for him to take her home. 

"I'm going to do the honorable thing and let you out of the deal," he took her wrist to help her up off the ground.

Coming from him it probably sounded like bullshit, but it was one of the most important things he was taught growing up.

He should've never let it go this far, she'd slowed him down and he had time to make up for.

"What?! No, I'm going," she pointed at him, "you promised."

"Oh come on waterbender, just give up."

No sooner that he said that was he met with that fierce face and another ice dagger to his neck, "I will use this."

By now, he knew her threats weren't penetrating, she was just high-strung and a little jumpy from all her time inside alone. He couldn't say he necessarily wasn't a big fan of her though, but anyone could do without the loud, hopeful mess that she was.

A rustle in the bushes had her jumping off of him and behind him as a shield instead. With her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and a whip of water swirling above their heads. He had no time to be in shock as he held her and steadied himself to keep them from falling over. 

"What is that? Angry villagers, ruffians or worse—murderers?!" she gasped.

Out from the bush came an owlcat by itself.

"Stay calm," he teased, nearly out of breath because both her wrist and ankles were in fact pressed deeply into his throat and torso, "It can probably smell fear."

"Oh," she jumped down, embarassed. "Sorry. I guess I'm a little jumpy."

"You think it'd be best if we stayed away from angry villages and ruffians?"

"I guess, but then again, aren't you the most wanted man in the forest?"

She had a point. She always had a point. Damn.

"How about lunch? I don't know about you, but I am starving. I know just the place."

"But shouldn't we be heading to-"

"No. It's your first time out of that stuffy cottage. You should smell more than fresh air."

He took her hand and led her away as she continued her failed protests.

-

Sapphire didn't trust him, not in the least. The only reason she'd embarrassed herself and grabbed onto him is because there's no way he'd let them both get hurt. She didn't want a tour of taverns and drunkards, she wanted to see the capital. She didn't believe his attentions, but she had to trust his methods for now.

-

The dragon had been around lost by itself for almost two hours. Tracking a bland scent couldn't be more difficult in a forest full of smells and sounds.

He was a palace dragon, trained to the highest regard for all situations, except being left behind by a rushed searched party in a high stakes chase. 

Out from the bushes came a rustle and he was met by an elderly woman, startled by him just as much as he was startled by her. 

"Spirits! Where'd did you come from?" She took a closer look at him and saw the seal of the royal family on his saddle, "A palace dragon. Where's your rider?! Katara!"

She was gone she in a flash, her interest going from him to something else before she could think about helping him.

-

Ata ran through the bushes and branches as fast as she could. She knew there was an ongoing search for Katara, especially during this time of year near the anniversary of her disappearance. 

A reward was even posted for her safe return near the days of the festival. 

The sensation of her abduction was something that excited people to look for her and bring her home. Knowing Katara, she'd jump at the chance to leave now. 

That couldn't happen, she needed that child's power for at least another ten years.

She burst through the door with a yell. 

"Sapphire! Sapphire! Where are you?"

She wasn't in her usual place by the fire, reading a book or whatever it was she did to pass the time. 

"Sapphire! Are you here? If this is one of your games it isn't funny!"

She'd ransacked the bottom floor of the house and was hurrying up the stairs to check the top floor, but she tripped on a cricked floor board. 

The sun shined through, drawing more attention to whatever was hidden inside. She ripped open the floor board and saw it. 

She picked it up and once she knew what it was she threw it and coward away from it like she'd been burned.

The necklace of Katara's deceased mother. The old frayed ribbon and the blue jewel that haunted her nightmares.

It was the one thing she'd been trying to hide Katara from all these years and someone had brought it into her home. 

"No. No. I thought—Oh spirits no."

She screamed. The flyer she'd brought to scare Katara was stashed inside too.

Her anger was ready to bubble over. She was about to lose control. 

Quickly, she climbed the rest of the stairs and up into the attic to retrieve the messenger hawk she had to use from time to time.

She grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill.

Dear Prince Ozai, 

The girl has escaped because of the incompetence of your guard. This wasn't part of our deal, I will not except this. Aid me in bringing her home or the deal is off. 

\- Hama

-

Zuko had successfully convinced Sapphire into taking a detour to a tavern, The Lucky Turtleduck.

The place was infamously known for it's vulgarity,   
and loud, boorish Earth Kingdom fugitive population. Perfect for a girl like the water bender. 

He watched as she clutched onto the canteen at her side. 

"What are you so worried about? This is a fine establishment and I think that anyone who can't handle this won't make it all the way to the capital." 

"You're right. I do like turleducks."

-

He let her take the lead and held the door open as she took a step inside to see the commotion inside pause as they stood front and center.

"Your finest table for the lovely lady," Zuko said to a short drunken man sitting on a stool closest to the door. 

Immediately the commotion in the tavern came to a pause. They all stopped to stare at the two people in the entrance. 

Sapphire was frightened by the sights in front of her. Big, loud people gathered playing with knives, drinking. In the center, a flawless woman with a whip who'd just slung a guy at least twice her size across the room.

He pushed her inside by her shoulders before she had the chance to turn away. 

"Come on waterbender, take a deep breath. You know what I think of when I smell this room? Dirty water. Oh and dead people. Overall I'd just say it's unpleasant."

Everyone watched as they slowly moved into the main area of the bar. It was an awkward scenario to say the least.

She felt a hand reach her out to touch her and she was sprinting across the room into a corner, away from everyone else. 

"Woah, waterbender! Look at this, blood! Blood in his mustache."

"Get me out of here," she begged.

"If you insist," he took her by her wrist ushering her toward the door. 

"Wait," the sunlight coming from outside was abruptly stripped away when the door slammed at the woman in the center's command. "You're Prince Zuko."

Who's Prince Zuko?

"What?! No!"

"He's lying," a girl with milky green eyes, even younger than Sapphire spoke up.

"That's what I thought. Go find some guards."

Immediately a large man, ran out to follow orders.

"How would you know? You can't even see," Lee spat at the girl.

"Don't question me." 

The girl was fierce, even though she was at least a foot shorter than everyone around her. 

"Why would I not question you? Who are you?"

"I...am Toph Beifong, the greatest earthbender in the world!"

"And you are the wanted Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation," the flawless woman spoke up, "What's the reward again?"

"50,000 in gold."

The loud sound of something hitting the door was heard and he turned to look at a wanted poster of him as himself, not the blue spirit. 

"Damn it, the scar's on the wrong side. Why can't they just get it right?!"

"Lee, what are they talking about?"

"Your boyfriend here has been lying to you."

"He is not my boyfriend!"

"I'm not her boyfriend!"

They said, simultaneously. 

"Whatever. That reward is enough for me to stop bounty hunting. For good," the flawless woman said. 

"Why should you get it, I'm the one who realized he was lying," Toph spoke up. 

"Because you're a spoiled little rich girl who doesn't belong here."

"You wanna say that again, Juju?"

"Oh, what is it rich girl, are you deaf too?"

"He's coming with me."

Before Sapphire could protest, Lee was being wrapped up in the rocky taverns floors and brought toward the Earth Bender.

Amidst this, hell broke loose among the drunken Earth Kingdom crowd. Fighting, pulling and pushing on Lee's limbs in all directions as they fought.

"Hey, give him back! He's mine!" She yelled, but it was no use.

She had no choice, she gathered the water from her canteen and created a whip above her head. She knew water alone wouldn't hurt, the force is what hurt.

Spinning it around and created a speed that would hurt anyone, she brought it down into the backs of the causes of the commotion. 

"Let him go!"

The fighting stopped with her shriek. The death stares she got from the fighters should've been enough to scare her, but not now.

"I need him. So no matter what amount of money he'd worth, he's worth more out of prison than inside. To me." She panted. "I need him to get to where I want to be. So please, for a second think about that last time you've wanted something so bad and—and find your humanity! Haven't any of you ever had dreams?!"

The flawless woman, the unspoken leader of the group, stepped forward and gripped the whip at her side. She stepped so close to Sapphire's face she could feel her breath, "I had a dream once."

"You did?"

"Yes. I wanted to become a dancer," she smiled. "But that was all just a foolish, childish-"

"Dream. See, you understand? Everyone has dreams."

"I-I guess so."

-

Then everyone else joined in sharing their greatest dreams and Zuko watched in awe as they all opened up to the waterbender.

She was annoyingly hopeful in a way that stuck with people. That's part of why he agreed to help her in the first place. 

She smiled as they all became more comfortable with her, sharing their dreams. He even noticed how it one of the younger men smiled at her in that dopey way little kids did when they had crushes. 

He had to admit to himself, she was beautiful, but she was just so much. 

Before he knew it, there was someone on a sungi horn playing and she was dancing on table, the whole tavern cheering her on. 

She was helped down as the time transpositions to something quieter and she and the guy from beige were dancing together. 

Maybe if he wasn't stuck inside of a rock emtrapment he'd be in the guy's place. 

-

"So, what's your dream?"

"I want to see the world," she smiled and he blushed. 

"What's your name?"

"Sapphire. What's yours?"

"Haru."

Haru was sweet, the way he smiled at her made her heart beat fast. If only he was guiding her to the capital. 

"Haru. Isn't that an Earth Kingdom name?"

"It is. I left home because my dad went missing when he came to Fire Nation a few months ago with a merchant ship. When the ship returned everyone else came home, but him."

"Oh Spirits."

"Yeah, I've been searching for him, but I still haven't found him."

She felt bad for this poor guy. She could only imagine what it would feel like to have a relative go missing that way. 

-

Ata had managed to track Katara to the only human place within a few hours of travel. The girl couldn't have been gone any longer than that.

Some little tavern, The Lucky TurtleDuck. It was loud, she heard music playing when she arrived. 

She had to be smart about this. She knew what Katara was capable of. Besides, she taught her everything she knows. 

She couldn't have her running even further away from home and hearing things from more people. She chose to stay outside the tavern, peeking in from an open window. 

She saw Katara, smiling and dancing with some boy. It'd only been a few hours and she was already caught up in someone. 

How naive? How could she be so easy? Almost like she's never—

Not just him, the whole tavern seemed to be rejoicing around her like she was some sort of miracle worker. Like a beacon of hope and beauty and tons of other wonderful things. Like some sort of...princess. 

She'd just have to wait her out. Let the drunkards leave and take her back the first chance she got. 

Little do she know she'd be waiting for the rest of the day. 

\- 

"So, why are all these other Earth Kingdom people here? Are they your friends?"

"Well, not really. They're all here to get drunk and...laid at the festival. This is kind of a deserted spot, easy to hide away in, ya know?"

Sapphire knew better than anyone. 

"Wow." She said and leaned into him as they spun. 

"Can I cut in?"

She turned to see Lee standing in front of them. More awkward, but no less brooding than he had been. 

-

Zuko couldn't believe they stayed this long. He understood these people's fascination with the pretty little waterbender, but they really had to be going. 

After a certain amount of convincing from the small earthbender who'd trapped him, he was free to roam about the tavern as he pleased. 

He'd asked the waterbender to dance with him and he was close to taking her in his arms to tell her they had to be going, but someone else beat him to the punch.

"I found the guards!"

The door was slammed open and he wake up call she'd been needing.

Zuko pulled her along and underneath the bar. He snuck a peak at the group and saw a full group of people from his old life.

Azula. Mai. Ty Lee. Jet. Smetherbee. The full battalion of people he's left behind. 

“Where is he? I know he can’t have gotten far.”

“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has taken me a while, mainly because the last week of school before break was hell (I cried over math). And the first week of the break I really just needed to rest. Anyways, I hope everyone’s having a nice and safe holiday!


	5. Ozai's Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 42:52 - 52:09

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while, and this took like two weeks to piece together because…life and procrastination.
> 
> ps.  
> comments and kudos are my creative fuel so…  
> ♡︎

They listened as the small tavern went on being ransacked relentlessly by Azula and her guard. Zuko was panicking, what the hell were the gonna do?!

They couldn't just, sneak out past everyone without being caught. Sure, a distracted Azula and a bunch of bumbling guards was no problem, but he couldn't get past all three of them without getting caught, or worse burned alive.

-

The fear Sapphire felt was only running deeper because of just how close Lee was to her and how tight he was squeezing her hand.

Worse of all, they couldn't escape like this, not with everyone too scared to move a muscle.

"Let's look upstairs. Zuzu's not above that."

"Zuzusnotabovethat," she heard Lee mumble.

"What?"

"I-" before he could explain himself, Haru came from behind the counter and led them to a clear brick wall. In a flash Haru bent the wall away like a sliding door and revealed and cave.

"Go," he whispered, "live your dream."

"I will," Lee smiled.

"I was talking to her," he snapped, "but I guess it applies to you too."

She smiled at him and stayed back to let Lee scout ahead, "Thank you for everything," she pecked his cheek with her lips.

And she was gone, running after Lee.

-

Ata was appalled, how could she do this, run off to spend her time with miscreants and hooligans?!

The life she was given wasn't enough, but this was. From one dark hidden place to another. La, she wanted to scream.

She watched the guards scramble around for "Zuzu" for nearly 10 minutes before they came to the conclusion that wasn't there.

No wonder he hasn't been found, most of the guard were idiots, one gloomy girl refused to move faster than an elderly turtleduck and the other in all pink was being too nice to everyone involved.

Finally, the big dragon that she found in the forest cake flying through and into the tavern, the most capable of them.

"Oh look who decided to find his way back," the leader, Princess Azula, sneered, "you find a mate while you were gone?"

The dragon ignored her and moved toward the wall that Katara and the thief disappeared behind.

"Can this wall be moved, Earth peasants?"

"No!"

"You're a terrible liar," she spat, and quickly drew fire into her palms.

The fierceness was much to appreciate by such a young girl, no older than Katara.

"I don't know but they do things in the Earth mess, I don't care. But here, in the land of civilization, harboring a fugitive of the Fire Lord is a crime punishable by death. Now, lift the wall, peasant."

The wall was lifted and everyone was gone, leaving the two prisoners on their own with a meek, unprepared guard.

The poor man stood no taller than Ata herself. All it took was a scowl and an elbow to the face and the man was down and bleeding.

Ata ignored the rest of the mess that followed as the drunks in the tavern let the two get themselves free and another stumbled out to speak to Hama.

A small, frail girl with glossy green eyes.

"Dang, you're old."

"And you're a burnt out ten-year-old drunk," Ata bent an entire wall of water and froze the girl to the nearest tree, "Now, where does that tunnel lead out?"

-

"Pretty impressive, ya know for an over hopeful loudmouth."

"I know!" She was smiley and happier than she has been the whole trip. She'd moved on from the internal crisis to full overzealous confidence. "And Haru is so sweet," she smiled, "I wish we could've stayed."

Zuko felt relief, but also annoyance. How was she being nicer to Harlu than to him? He was the one risking everything to get her to-

"I get it, you miss your boyfriend already? You wanna go back to him?"

"Boyfriend? He's not my boyfriend he's just a very nice boy who I—Are you jealous?"

"What?! No?! Why would I be jealous?!"

"Well, you seem like the type to have a girlfriend. You're handsome you know? So what's her name?"

"Ah ah ah—no Waterbender. We said no talk of personal lives. Though, I have a few questions. One—If you've never been allowed outside, how'd you learn to water bend? And what's an unbetrothed water bender doing in the Fire Nation? Well, I'm guessing it would be two...unbetrothed water benders?"

Things were clicking in Zuko's head slower than they should have.

"Uhm...you're right. No personal lives. This is strictly business."

"I was just thinking if you—"

The ground began to shake around them. The sound of pebbles, and the roaring of dragons filled their ears.

"Run," He grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

"Zuzu, stop this game. You can't win!"

The light at the end of the tunnel was so close but so far. The sound of his sister's taunting seemed so far but so close

"Don't stop."

They came to a clearing underneath a damn.

"Come on waterbender. Get us out of here."

"How will we get out?!"

"I—don't know."

The footsteps grew closer to them and they heard as Jet and Smellerbee broke through wooden slats and Azula and her guards neared them.

"Who are these people?!"

"No one! Just—people who don't like me!"

"La help us," she rolled her eyes.

"Give up Zuzu. I have you...and your girlfriend," she sneered.

Why would she say that?

He knew it was meant as a slight to him, but why say it? She knew that things were complicated before he left home.

"Has searching for that girl all these years given you a type?"

"What is she talking about?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, he's so nice to his water wench. I guess he has no other choice. Being alone—agh. You bitch!"

Azula was soaking wet and red as a tomato in the summer.

Azula's focus went from him to Sapphire in seconds.

Fire shot from her hands.

"Get him!"

Zuko was on his own against everyone that was coming at him. Ty lee was quick, but unfocused and Mai was throwing knives at him, but not with her usual vigor.

"What are you doing?"

"Aiding in your capture!"

He knew she was upset but not enough to see him in prison.

"Don't do this! Help us escape," he dodged her.

"Why would I do that?" She came at him quick, but without feeling, "So you can run off with her? Is that why you left me?!"

"It's not like that! I'm just taking her to the capital."

"Whatever," when she threw at him that time, she caught his shoulder, knipping him. Her face visibly softened as winced, "I won't help you, but I won't stop you either."

"Thank you."

-

The girl was ferocious. Attack after attack met with more than the last, it was hard to keep up.

Sapphire hit some luck when she looked away toward Lee and the gloomy girl's fight. Or rather lack there of.

"Mai, what are you doing!"

"Saving the jerk who dumped me."

From her sleeve came blades sharp enough to be able bring every guard they had with them against the stone wall.

She took advantage of this moment, knocking her back into the wall and freezing her there.

She had time enough to get herself across, she was going to help Lee to but he was...fighting a dragon.

"Lee! Come on!"

He didn't respond, was too busy bending fire around the dragon, who proved to be just as hard to fight as everyone else.

The dragon only let up when he was brought down by the girl in all pink.

"Traitors! How could you do this?!"

The ice was nearly melted as rage heated her body.

Sapphire figured if they were going to get away, now had to be the time.

-

Zuko made fists and used the blasts of energy from the fire to get him across the clearing.

Relief, again washed over him, as he was finally getting away when he felt he the familiar lick of fire on his leg and arm.

He knew it wasn't from him, he hadn't burned himself since he was a child. Azula had thrown fire and burned him to in her haste stop him.

Considering fire was already hot burning from him Azula's added fire, that burned hotter than his, made for a painful sensation across his lower body.

"Ahh."

After all this time, burns still hurt him more than anything else. He lost control and dropped himself from the air.

Landing hard on the ground, barely softened by Sapphire's too slow attempts to catch him with water.

"Lee," Sapphire's voice cut through the never ending sounds.

He heard he voices as the pain settled in. Amongst the frenzy of chaos he smelled him own burning flesh and felt sick.

How many times would he have to endure this?

He landed hard when Sapphire dropped him. The sound of her screams alerted him of more danger but he was in so much pain he could barely move.

At least Azula wasn't focused on them anymore, she was preoccupied with Mai and Ty Lee.

From what he could see and hear from his place, curled up on the ground in pain, was Sapphire, fighting.

-

Lee's "friends" have taken advantage of their situation. Lee was barely conscious on the ground and with multiple injuries. She was tired from having already fought someone.

If she could get them out of the way, there's no telling if she'd have enough time to get both her and Lee toward the best exit, over the wall and avoid the party of guards after them.

The fight isn't much of a challenge. Both fighters lack a knowledge of how to fight a water bender, especially one with an entire dam at her disposal.

"Give up and I won't freeze you to the ground!"

"Give up," hook swords taunted, "never!"

Irritated, tired and nearly worn out, she stops fighting. She backs away from both people slowly.

Closer to Lee, blocking him from their reach.

"Are you giving up, sweetheart?" Hook swords said again, "We'll take him off your hands for you."

"Never!"

Sapphire never thought she'd have to resort to something drastic in this fight, but the way things were looking their only sure fire hope was this.

"Focus."

She closed her eyes.

"Concentrate."

She clenched her fists.

"Let the world around you continue to move."

She drowned out the commotion around her.

"Ignore the natural instinct of change within you. Move against the world, not with it."

The tons water held back by the dam could be heard sloshing. Move against the barrier. Freezing, unfreezing.

"And let go."

Boom. The dam broke and the water bursted out in a wave. The water rushing around her was a secondary concern, the first being preserving air for herself and Lee.

She focused on nothing but him, holding her to her chest and creating a bubble of air as they became completely surrounded.

"Lee! Lee can you hear me. Please answer me!"

"It's Zuko. My name's Prince Zuko...honor, tribe. Princess." He said dryly and brought a small flame to his palm to bring light their small bubble.

"I can feel another body of water somewhere."

"Bring us there."

-

The last thing Zuko mumbles to Sapphire is barely understandable before everything goes black around him.

When Zuko awakes, it's by an uncomfortable rushing of water to his ear. He feels safe, he knows if he was with anyone else that would be after him, he probably wouldn't have woken up with the sun in his eyes and a rough, small hand touching his face.

"Lee," he hears.

He never thought he'd be relieved to hear that voice. That high pitched and slightly whiny voice.

"Are you okay?"

"I thought I asked you to stop doing that," he whispered. He felt the pain of her finger hitting his ear and figured was okay. "Ow."

It was strange. He felt the pain in his ear. He felt the water touching the skin. He felt her finger tips brush against the scarred skin of his ear.

"Sapphire?"

"Yes," she'd had her back turned, more concerned with washing her face than him.

"What did you do to me?"

"I healed you."

He jolted to touch the scared side of his face, but still felt barely anything. It was only the ear.

"What did you do to my ear?!"

She turned to face him, eyes wide and confused.

"What are you talking about?"

He got up to stand closer to her, which proved to be some kind of difficult considering he was still sore from all the falling he did how ever long ago.

"I didn't use to feel things so well in my left ear. All of a sudden it's...better. What did you do?"

"While I was healing the rest of your injuries...I noticed that what you have looks like nerve damage. I figured that means that your depth perception isn't as good as it could be. Which also isn't good seeing as how you're constantly hiding from people."

"Get to the point waterbender."

"I tried to heal your scar!"

-

Ata watched as the two fugitives angrily emerged from the cave and tried to shake themselves dry.

"I'm gonna kill him! No, correction; I'm gonna kill that waterbender that almost drowned us and then I'm gonna kill him."

Waterbender. They got away.

"Nowadays I don't know what to think about Lee. He's just a liar. And usually I wouldn't mind working with a liar, but not when it's impacting my money."

Ata stepped out in front of the distracted men, "Gentlemen-"

"I'm a girl," the shorter one exclaimed.

"Oh. Well, anyways, why don't you stop acting like owlcats with your tails caught between your legs?" she held up the satchel and waved it in their faces. 

The taller guy, drew his swords before she threw a shard of ice at him, "There's no need for that. Not like you could touch me anywway." She threw the satchel at them like a farmer feeding his live stock, "If that's all you want, be on your way."

As the two fought and shoved over who would carry the satchel she added to her taunting, "Even though I could offer you something worth a thousand crowns and would've made you rich beyond belief." She knew they weren't too bright. They'd never play it safe and get away while they could, "And it comes with revenge on Prince Zuko."

The turning point for them was revenge. She finally had found people whose motives she understood. Even if they were idiots who she had every intention to double cross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it bad that i…like Hama😭 like i loved Mother Gothel so i guess it only makes sense that i would love a version of her that can bend an element.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did change Hama’s name. It made more sense to me that they both hanged their names for story purposes.


End file.
